In plain sight
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Eventual SasoFemDei. Because of her parents, she has to go to a boys only boarding school while hiding her secret and if that wasn't bad enough, Sasori is her room-mate. The more she gets involved with Akatsuki, the harder it is for her to hide.


Document Opened: 05/25/2009, 07:10am.

Authors Note: I have been meaning to get started on this for awhile now but other things kept popping up.

So, here's what's hopefully a romantic comedy with SasoFemDei.

Genre(s): Humor, Romance, Drama, Action.

Warning: Mentions of abuse, mentions of past abuse, gender bending, edited language mainly due to Hidan, out of character-ness.

////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Okay. Okay girl you can do this, un.' She frowned for the seemingly thousandth time that morning. 'I mean boy, un.' She took in a deep breath, let it out and opened the door to the classroom, supressing butterflies as she did so.

Walking up to the sensei, she used extra caution when using her 'male' voice. She had, had enough practice but this was going to her hardest challenge yet. An all male boarding school.

"I'm the transfer student from Iwagakure, un." The girl said while forcing a smile.

The sensei nodded and the two faced the class. The whole room appeared uninterested or bored. "Class, please welcome Mr. Deidara Katsuiwa from Iwagakure." A dull round of "Welcome" sounded from the students and the sensei turned to face the girl in the boys uniform.

"Please take the empty seat next and I hope you like it here ." He nodded at the teen.

"Thank you, un." She turned to take a seat near the one person who she was sure she hated on an almost seething level.

She was grateful he left her be while she got her History book out and opened it to the appropriate chapter. Akasuna Sasori, was unfortunately her room-mate and on the very afternoon she moved in, which was only three days ago, last Friday. They had gotten at each others throat especially over _art_.

The thought alone ticked her off. Her sculptures and explosions were her only joys in this cursed life and she wasn't about to put up with some ass insulting her only becuase he believed in _eternal art._

While glancing over a few paragraphs she quickly tucked a strand of golden blond hair behind her right ear and forced herself to calm down and pay attention.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////

Her first few classes were done quickly enough. Now it was lunch and her guard was doubled becuase of the curious glances she kept receiving. 'At least I don't think anyone will talk to me, un.' Since she was wearing a males uniform, with some annoying padding in a few places, she appeared to everyone else as an effeminate male.

Getting ready in the mornings took her a little longer than normal and she was almost late because of it.

'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, un.' She had been so into her thoughts that she was startled when she bumped into someone. "Sorry about that, un." The blond sounded more downcast then she meant to and hadn't even bothered to see who it was. The girl only wanted to head outside, eat her lunch in solace and get the rest of the day over with. Hopefully not getting bothered by Sasori but she wasn't about to hold her breath for that.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////

The boy was one of the more friendly students but was oddly an outcast becuase of the fact he kept his left eye hidden by an orange patch. He stopped to watch the retreating form of the new student who he figured was probably sad since he didn't have any friends there at the time.

Another student with dark green hair stopped almost at the same time his shorter friend did and looked at him silently.

"Zetsu-sempai, Tobi is going to go say hi to the new student. Tobi thinks he's Sasori's new roomie. Tobi will catch up after lunch." He smiled and Zetsu merely nodded. The split personality teen had long since become used to his partner and room-mates behaviour and let him go. Besides, if the new guy was mean to him then he would get to know Zetsu's darker half.

////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////

It had taken the black haired teen a moment to find the new boy. But sure enough he spotted him sitting to himself. 'He's fast!' Of course he was expectant of the irratated glare he was receiving from the other 'boy'.

"What do you want, un?" She kept her annoyance clear. The blond did not need people bothering her.

"You sort of bumped into to Tobi a moment ago and..." The blond cut him off. "I said I was sorry about that already, un." She narrowed her visible blue eye.

"Oh, no. Tobi just wanted to say hi since it looked like you don't know anyone here and Tobi knows that Sasori is your room-mate." He knew first hand that Sasori was not the easiest person to get along with.

She was silent for a moment trying to quickly figure out how he knew that. It was then she saw the armband with red cloud on his right wrist. "You're in Akatsuki right, un?" She knew about them during an argument she and Sasori had Saturday night. Just the name but not the actual people in it.

"Yeah, thats how Tobi knows Sasori. Tobi sympathizes." He nodded slowly. Although the red head wasn't the worst person in the world but it took time to get to know him.

'At least not everyone around here is a total jerk...so far, un' It was quiet for a moment before the person who she assumed was named Tobi, spoke again. "Is it okay for Tobi to have a seat?" She sighed. "Why not, un."

He came over and sat down about six inches away from her. "Oh, Tobi's name is well...Tobi. Whats your name?"

"It's Deidara, un." She replied almost blankly. Not used to dealing with people who wanted to talk to her in a _nice _manner.

"Oh, you're from Iwa right?" He vaguely remembered something about the new student being from there.

"Yes, un." It was a pretty place. After dealing with her parents she had more then a few places she could go to vent privately.

"What's it like?" He had never been and only read a little bit about from part of their history books.

The blond was thoughtful for a moment. "It's mainly cliff's and a couple of mountains. But it's a pretty place, especially in a few different spots, un." A couple of said places, only _she_ knew about and intended it to stay that way.

"It sounds like a pretty place." He said it as if he was trying to imagine what she had told him.

The rest of lunch went by fairly quickly as Tobi stayed to get to know the blond. However said blond felt a little bad since everyone else had been viewing her as a male and on her way to the next class, wondered if Tobi would even talk to her if he knew the truth.

'Then again, I'm not here to make friends, un.' Se tought bitterly while taking a seat. Besides, he was in Akatsuki and she was not.

She cleared her mind of such thoughts while the sensei came in and spoke. "Alright class, open your books to page fifty five and we'll begin."

Don't ask, just don'.

Finished: 10/26/2009, 12:06pm.


End file.
